A-Z Fallout 3 (Original)
by Megan Hahn
Summary: A poem that takes every letter in the alphabet and relates it to Fallout 3. This is my updated version


Albino Radscorpions-those kinds of radscorpions that for some terrible reason spawn even more often than normal radscorpions, because it's not like I wanted to explore the Wasteland or anything

Behemoths-those Super Mutant assholes I waste all of my precious, and hard earn(killing people can be very hard work), ammo on, I have also seen one of them fly up into the air, it was a very weird point in my life, but it made him easier to kill, until my ammo ran out

Charon- the one ghoul who can go into Tenpenny tower, no questions asked, apparently the people living there are _so_ clueless that they don't know that the thing they fear is standing right in front of them

Dogmeat-that one incredibly amazing dog, not just because he is a fantastic companion, but because he is nearly invincible, Dogmeat and I took on the Enclave together on very hard difficulty and won, out in the Wasteland, he is my best friend, I'd also like to point out, never _ever_ look up Dogmeat on Google, you will likely hate all humans and want to cry yourself to sleep

Enclave-that one faction of old-world government assholes that literally shoot at you for no reason, you're just walking around the Wasteland basking in the sun with your dog, I think you should die, you're jumping around, making a fool of yourself enjoying your music, suppressing fire, to simplify, I'm not a fan of the Enclave, if they didn't start shooting at me, I never would have wiped out their base, so it's their own goddamn fault

Fort Constantine-that one...fort, I guess, where I totally cheated, you see, I'm one of those people that don't like going back to a place after I've already cleared out the enemies, unless I _have_ to, especially if they respawn, so...I kind of use console commands to open all the door that you normal open when you're doing the quest for Mister Crowley and then when I actually did that quest, it broke because I already did the other half of it, so in short kids, you should _always_ cheat if you're perfectly fine with saving yourself time, that's a great life lesson, I can't wait to see how my own kids turn out...they're probably going to be criminals

Galaxy News Radio-that one station that I listen to because they talk about me, that's what I put the first time I did this, it's not all that exciting, but I don't honestly care enough to change it, I'd also like to point out how much I want to punch Three Dog in the face for playing Way Back home way too often, he even played it back to back one time, I almost cried until I realized I had the Conelrad radio mod installed, thank you kindly Macabre Productions, whoever you may and may not be

Harkness-that one guy who does the robot, yep, that's what we're going with, I'm too tired to do anything better

Iron Sights-that one thing Bethesda should've added, I really don't care what their excuse was for not adding them, they done fucked up

James- that one dad would really is a dick and a dumb ass, I mean he leaves the vault and is like 'you followed me', why is he so surprised, I mean who did he expect and then he gets trapped in Tranquility Lane as a dog, I mean i figured out how to get out in like five minutes and my dad's supposed to be the smart one and then on top of that, after everything I do to rescue him so I can be with him, he dies, and to top that off I 'die' the same way only to come back and have everyone say that I was just in a coma, like I don't think that that's fair, I just wanted my daddy

Karma- that one thing that keeps me for being friends with Jericho, I just wanna be friends, why can't we just be friends, you'll be the yin to my yang, I just you to love me, actually, I don't really care about him, I love Charon, he the only companion I'll ever have, other than Dogmeat that is

Luck-that one thing I don't have, I never have it, I think of myself as a lucky person, but I also think that luck is a pretty wasted SPECIAL skill, you see, Alfred. P Doolittle said with a little bit of luck, not a lot of luck, so I'm just listening to what he tells me...I love that movie

Megaton-that one town that is super fun to blow up and is rather gorgeous when you do so, but I can never do it because I'm a good person, or so my karma tells me

Nuka Cola-that one drink that I had so many of, that if I drank all of them, I'm pretty sure I would die of radiation poisoning

Operation Anchorage-that one DLC that could have been perfect if Bethesda had a better stealth mechanic, like with Skyrim, so if you shot someone not even one in a mile mile radius would be alerted

Pinkerton- that one guy's, who I think main purpose in life is to make my life harder, could you pick any worse of a place to hide out, I mean you are hiding, so it's pretty good, but on the other hand, it's just mean to hide somewhere where I have to spend thirty minutes to get in and out

Quantum-that shit that makes your pee glow, because that's probably normal, I mean it could be very use for, more so if you have a dick and could point it, was that a bit too blunt, my bad

Raven Rock-that one place where I left a bobblehead and could just go and get it back, if only I had know better and looked around a bit more, but I guess when you're being shot at, you don't really want to take your time and look around

Sniper Rifle-that one gun that just makes me so goddamn happy, because even on very hard difficulty, you can still kill someone with a headshot, if you're lucky

The Pitt-that one place where you can see the sights, climb up our dangerous walkways to the top of our makeshift metal platforms and observe our smog, the Pitt come to save the salver, stay because you are a slave, leave because you killed everyone

Uncle Leo-that one Super Mutant that I have never seen, but my friend has seen every time she has played, weird thing is I've played it on two different platforms PS3 and PC, but apparently he doesn't like me, that makes me sad

Vault 106-that one vault that gives me the heebee jeebees, I don't like creepy things and vault 106 is very much so

Wazer wifle-that one rifle that reminds me of my childhood, when I was younger I couldn't pronounce my r's and said w's instead

Xp- that one thing I'll do almost anything for, I copied this one from my original as well, I don't care any more

Yao guai- that one animal you shouldn't feed, but if you _do_ decide you want to disregard wise man, please tell me how it goes, I totally didn't take this from my New Vegas one, I promise

Zimmer- that one guy who is racist to androids, they are people too, kind of, they have emotions, so that counts

* * *

 **Now that I've wrote this all out, I feel like this is now less about humor and more about me just telling stories, that's interesting. Wanna hear another story? Since Fallout 4 was recently announced, I decided I wanted to replay Fallout 3. I originally played it on my PS3 when I had a shitty computer, but over a year ago I got an Alienware and now I can finally play it on the PC. So devoted 55 hours on the game, which is** _ **too**_ **much time, but it's not that little either. I explored the entire wasteland and did all the quests expect the main one, I only got as far as saving my dad from Tranquility Lane and I did The Pitt, Operation Anchorage, and Point Outlook fully and started Mothership Zeta. Sadly, my laptop's hard drive fried and I lost all of my save data and I decided I didn't want to do it all over again. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's finish this up.**

 **This, as you can probably read, is a revision of my original Fallout 3 A-Z, you can look it up if you'd like, but I'll warn you, it's not that great. Either way, thank you for reading. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to reply to any of these questions or if you just want to talk to someone about Fallout, I'm all ears, just PM me. Once again, thanks for reading, please comment, and if you'd like PM me, with suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms, and really anything else. I hope you enjoyed it; I surely enjoyed writing it, and once more thanks. :)**

 **Warning: This is just my own opinion, so don't take anything personally. If you have your own opinion feel free to share it with me or better yet write one of your own(they are super fun). If you do end up writing on please send me the link through PM I would love to see your work and what you have to say.**


End file.
